


Secrets Secrets Hide no More

by bebster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein, Squad, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, jeanmarco fluff, marco bott & Jean KIrstein - Freeform, riiingoswrites, shinjeki no kyojin, snk, snk fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebster/pseuds/bebster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little chat some how turns into something much more meaningful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Secrets Hide no More

**Author's Note:**

> ey well this didn't turn out as I hoped it would. I'm qorking on some more planned-out and strnger pieces so just wait a bit. I had fun writing this and still think its mega-adorable.. I hope you enjoy.

“Jean. Jeeaan.” Jean was awakened by the soft crooning voice; it was elegant, pretty, he could even say beautiful. Jean slowly opened his eyes, blinking to help prevent the sun overhead hurt his eyes. He looked up, noticing the bright white light was instead blocked by a figure hovering above him. The sun was bright but failed to brighten up the face of the person. The shadowed features were difficult to read with still sleepy eyes. It was the darkened dots randomly placed on the cheeks and nose of the boy that gave away the identity. Marco.

  
Jean didn’t hate Marco, no one did. He was a pure soul, not a dirty thought could even cross the boy’s mind, however, Jean had to be the closest one to disliking him out of all the other squad members. He kept all ties with the freckled baby to a minimum. The closest Jean ever let the relationship get was that they are bunk mates, Marco was on the bottom bunk. Jean smirked, looked away, and pushed Marco away from atop of him. “What the fuck idiot?” Jean sat up. His head began to throb and realized he had a bump on his head. His covered it with his hand to try and help minimize the swelling.

  
“Everyone was racing and you got competitive with Eren and ended up flying into a tree.” Marco gave a smile in attempt to make him feel better. “Everyone went on ahead but I said I’d stay to make sure you woke up.” Marco once again smiled. Jean was irritated. Not just because of the painful lump on his forehead and scratched-up arms, but because even he was now relying on the freckled child everyone found to be a saint, he must really be letting himself go if he managed to ram into one of the only trees of the land and end up relying on the one person he actually tried to ignore. “How long have I been out?”

  
“Only like two hours.” Two hours?? How can he say that and act like its normal? Jean felt a little bad, Marco had just been sitting here for two hours doing nothing. By this time of day the dinner that had been prepared would be completely gone. Reiner. Marco also forfeited his dinner just by waiting here.  
“Okay well yeah thanks Marco. I’m sure you were bored.”

  
“No, I wasn’t.” Marco didn’t hesitate at all with his answer. Jean even found it a bit suspicious. Marco was sitting down besides him, leaning on his palms which were on the grass behind him. He had a constant grin, it was so earnest. His dark chocolate waves blew with the breeze. Jean felt his ears a bit red, Marco was attractive. Jean cleared his throat and looked away. He wanted to get away from this unwanted silence, but he didn’t want to go back to the camp. He knew they would be in trouble already for waiting two hours already. It wasn’t that he was scared of being scolded, he just didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment. Eren already had a gang of people who are probably waiting for when Jean walks through the door so they can all laugh.

  
“Jean, what is it that you wish for?” Marco continued speaking before Jean could even open his mouth, “I love somebody. I know it’s one-sided so I’m not fighting anymore. But I just want that person to spend time with me. That’s all I’m asking for. It’s unfair isn’t it, all of us wish for such trivial things nowadays. We used to dream, but the more we fight and train, the smaller our dreams become. I fear for the day when we all lose our dreams.” Jean felt a little uncomfortable with Marco so openly speaking his feelings. But he understood what he was saying; he could relate. The harder he worked the more the truth became evident and the farther away his dreams became.

  
“What is it I wish for? Survival? Nah, I wish for sanctuary. What is the point of living if you don’t want to?” Jean was surprised that he continued the conversation. He was about to stand up and actually go back, but Marco was wide-eyed and smiling the biggest one had seen yet. Jean felt honored to see the smile, it was so large and so… so god damned beautiful.

  
“That’s really nice.” Marco standing up and giving Jean a hand to help him up. They started walking back, (Jean’s gear obviously broken), but Marco stopped and stood in place.  
“What if we ran away Jean? We could find a whole different place, new names, everything.” Jean knew it was impossible. Everyone knew that there was no way there could be another town, another form of survival. Even if there was, their welcome and survival wasn't a given.

  
“No Marco. That just isn’t possible. Besides, we have a duty to our hometown right?” Jean smiled, both he and Marco knew they had joined the military for a reason. Jean continued walking, trying to escape the conversation. He didn’t get far though, a soft hand was on his sleeve holding him back.

  
“That’s too sad isn’t it?” Marco sounded so desperate. “I cannot let your dream just wither. Let’s make a secret hideout. I know it sounds childish but it would be just us. Our dreams and secrets.” Jean looked at Marco. Marco was a little bit taller and Jean was finding himself attracted to Marco and even the idea. It /was/ childish, but it would be secret. He always wanted a form of safe haven. “I’m listening.” Marco’s face lit up and he gave yet another smile, this one even brighter than before. Marco slid his hand into Jean’s and began to run. They ran all the way to the edge of the boundary and down a hill Jean hadn’t seen before. He felt free. Maybe even happy. By the time Marco let go of his hand, Jean was standing in the center of a flower field. It was pretty. And it smelled nice, but maybe that was Marco. The light smell covered up his tired thighs and aching head, his feet already hurt from training so running wasn't the best idea. 

  
“This field is ours Jean, okay?” Marco smiled and fell down to his back, closing his eyes. He raised hand up, like he was reaching for something impossible to reach. Marco was weird. He was so happy, so nice, two things Jean could never be.  
Jean sat down besides Marco, letting his arms rest on his knees as he started to carelessly pull grass. He closed his eyes dreamily with his head bent down at the green strands. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He wasn’t even certain if this was an area restricted or not. He didn’t care, he only cared about the soft smell. Soft? He was certain it smelled like flowers a moment ago. Jean opened his eyes to see Marco’s face only an inch away. Jean swallowed and tried to lean away, but he just couldn’t.

  
“This is a place of our secrets. We don’t tell anyone right?” Jean couldn’t even blink let alone answer. But he was able to muster up a small nod. Marco smiled.  
“I don’t know what you think of me. But because I’m nice people give me sympathy. You don’t. You still look at me like a human. That’s why I love you Jean. That's also why I can have dirty thoughts, about you.” Marco spoke seriously with a calm chuckle hiding behind it. 'So he does have dirty thoughts?' Jean was falling. Slowly slipping away into the sweet honey smell of Marco and pollen smell of the flowers. He wasn’t just listening though, he realized, he realized for the first time how reassured he felt with Marco sleeping in the bunk below his. He wouldn’t ever want anyone to sleep there but him.

  
Jean took a deep breath before speaking. “I guess I should tell you a secret in return.” Jean chuckled a bit before leaning in a tiny bit, “I really want to kiss you.” Jean smiled and felt his cheeks redden. Marco’s face darkened as well, his freckles still standing out against the red. Jean looked down at Marco’s lips. He smelled like honey and could only wonder what he tasted like. Jean was too nervous to move, it was Marco who leaned in and interlocked their lips.

  
It only lasted a few seconds, but that irresistible taste still lingered on his lips. Marco wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and pushed him down to be lying down in the flowers with him. “I love you in more ways than what I said though. I love your face and body. I love your honesty, the way you sleep, how you always are the last one done eating, and now I love your kisses.” Marco kissed Jean on the cheek. Jean was bewildered, Marco knew more about him than Jean did himself. Jean knew he should start making a list of the things he loved about Marco.

The first thing would be the freckles. Jean loved the freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy that was my first jeanmarco fic and my first thing im posting on this site. I really hope you found pleasure this~! thank you dear reader.
> 
> edit-  
> actually yeah this was pretty bad lol, thanks for reading it though!! Find me at edenslost.tumblr.com


End file.
